luviniafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spiel
Need Help? looks like ya need some help here, and id love to help ya out! 07:54, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Help would always be appreciated :) Had no time for updates cause of the CBT and then I got stupidly sick to boost Dx But now that there's a lot more known of the game it will be easier to add content, didn't want to write too much based on the Chinese info only to have to change it later c(: If you know how to design a wikia that would be super awesome too, cause I never made one of these before, but looking at some other, goodlooking ones it seems pretty complex :s I added what little I could scavenge from my screenshots, mostly monster-related information and images. Also added the Luvinia logo with a transparent background. Kriahria 14:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, I noticed that someone was working here when suddenly new pics kept popping up while I was editing the class layout xD Thank you so much for the contribution! And where did you get the mob renders from? Don't tell me you even went as far as cutting those out yourself :o Please check the Beginner page and see if something should be added the infobox? Currently working on a template to use for all classes, that's what it currently looks like. I plan to have different colours for the three main groups: Fighters = red Mages = violet Rogues = green What do you think? "Luckily" I'm on sick leave so I can finally work on this xD Spiel 15:05, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I rendered them myself. I think blue would suit the Fighter tree more than red, just a personal opinion, the other two sound good though. Kriahria 15:27, July 15, 2011 (UTC) An idea would be to add a guild section so players can advertise their guilds. Here are some examples: http://www.wowwiki.com/Guild http://www.wowwiki.com/Server:Thrall_US http://www.wowwiki.com/Guild:GuildOfCalamitousIntent_%28Thrall_US%29 http://www.wowwiki.com/Guild:Shadows_Embrace_%28Thrall_US%29 http://rift.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guilds Kriahria 07:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Had that idea before but thought nobody would be interested on reading about guilds on a wiki. But if you think people are gonna like it we can implement it xD Didn't manage to do a lot the last two days as wikia sometimes won't load for me... or stop loading when I'm updating stuff -.- I didn't forget about making the other templates though! ^^" Spiel 18:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) haha yeah i would help, but i dont have screen shots or anything, so i thought id make that logo while i waited for OBT cause tell then i can't do much. Oh and im also not used to this new editor too, gonna have to work with that too. 04:31, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, this place also needs a background, you know how to use the theme editor right? its in the tool bar at the bottom (if not add it!) 04:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Mind if the skill descriptions are editted to make more sense in English? The game descriptions are... flaky. The English is terribad :p Imrielle 22:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Imrielle Just to let you guys know, I linked in the Professions under the General Category on the main page - I hope no one minds it being placed there. The profession page has some very basic information and links to the different recipe listings. Also, I've created a Blacksmithing page, and set up the basic recipe format/info (My main is an alchemist - so I made a new character today to get the blacksmithing recipe but shes only at Junior Forger Lv4). http://luvinia.wikia.com/wiki/Blacksmithing is how it is set up - I categorized everything so that it is easier to find information. I'll add in a Tailoring page later, following the same format, and I'm also going to revise the Alchemy page so that it, too, is categorized. Imrielle 04:55, September 25, 2011 (UTC)